Thoughts
by Sentimental Semantics
Summary: A very short one-shot. There's no super-sleuthing, and no murdering, and no dramatic potato-chip-eating. Just the thoughts of a man living during Kira's rise to power. ...Very straightforward. Dedicated to Avisu.


**Its hella-short. I know...I know...Just the ponderings of any particular person, during Kira's reign. Simple, I guess. **

**This story is dedicated to my…niece, I guess, since she always calls me "Uncle I.H.". …Lol. Anyhow, here goes.**

**Happy birthday Avisu!**

…**INDUTIABLY!!**

The world can be changed a lot by a single person.

Its been three and a half years now, since Kira has risen to power. Three and a half years, since he passed his first judgment, and changed the world forever.

Funny…I remember I was writing a paper on the death penalty just around the time Kira became an international craze. Ironic, in a way—no matter how many people debate the death penalty now, it won't matter. _He _makes the decisions, not a group of debaters.

There's a lot of questions as to who or what Kira is. Nobody really knows, other than what was learned pretty early on during a very peculiar broadcast sent by a crime-fighting force opposed to Kira. From said broadcast, it was recognized that the person who is now recognized as Kira is Japanese, and can kill anybody whose name and face are made available to him (or her, I guess), through some unknown, supernatural ability.

…So, there we were. A world that had just learned that God exists, and that he's Japanese.

…It puts a bit of a stutter in your step.

Who _is _Kira? What is the source of his, her, or _its _power? It really seems as if a single person has been given the ability to pass judgment on the rest of the world—there is an omnipotent person with godlike capabilities living somewhere in Japan, who is, without a doubt, the most feared and most dangerous person on the planet.

Kira, first and foremost, kills criminals. Anyone who goes against 'justice', is an enemy of Kira, and therefore dies. Its intriguing, because _before _Kira—through all of human history—people waited until after they died to see how they would be judged. Now, that judgment is embodied in their deaths.

Its no mystery, also, that Kira seems to be able to control people's actions. Many criminals are found doing very peculiar things just prior to their untimely deaths. In this sense, the world is a horrifying place—how do we not know _we _are all being controlled by Kira, twenty-four-seven? The figure is shrouded in so much mystery, it's a little intimidating.

Suffice to say, however, Kira is not viewed by all people as 'evil'. In some ways, he has done things that no other person (or religion, really) has been able to do; Kira is an omnipotent force that is determined to cleanse the world of sin, and isn't afraid to crack some skulls if that's what it takes. His powers are biblical, but he seems to be righteous in using them; he kills the evil, and spares the good. Brutal, but, for those who live innocent lives, is it really that bad?

Since his rise to power, not only have crime rates decreased the world over from total fear of Kira's wrath, something else has happened—something remarkable: _wars have stopped happening_.

Its remarkable—and it really makes Kira seem like someone who is more God than man. No other person has ever been able to do that—wars? Stopped, _forever_? Wars and fighting seemed to be a part of human nature—but another part of human nature, _fear_, keeps them in check—that is, of course, when the consequences of war are literal, threatened, and plausible. In every war ever waged, people have thought that 'God was on their side'; _now_, they worry so much that God might _not _be, they don't even _think _about warfare.

So, in a sense, the world is filled with a sense of peace it never has known before. Nations live in harmony, and people are free to live innocent lives, and they don't have to worry about fate.

…But is the world truly peaceful? Kira is a God, but…is he right in all he does? After all, its been asserted there are _rules _to Kira's power: he needs a name, and a face, or else he cannot kill. But that's all he needs; if he has them, he is unquestioned.

So any criminal in the world can just be killed, willy-nilly, as long as their mug-shot and name are available to a certain person living in Japan? Is this a new world, or is this a perverse, global judicial system being solely in the hands of one person?

Nobody really knows who Kira is. Some support him, some don't, and some try to live their lives pretending he's not there. Knowing so little about him, its hard to take a stance.

Like I said, its amazing how one person can change the world.

**I know, its super-short...sorry. But I wanted to give you a little something...even though you may already be asleep. Anyways, happy birthday, Avisu!**


End file.
